On the Same Wavelength
by everlovin
Summary: Everyone finds out in an unusual way how Jenn feels about Ronon.


On the Same Wavelength

Disclaimer - All I own are dvds and I'll fight you for most of those. MGM actually owns Stargate.

Pairing - Ronon/Jenn

Rating - K

Summary - This is the second incarnation of a plot bunny Dragongirl gave me. We'll see if the first one comes of anything. Written in honor of Gateworld's Love Shack's first annual Intentions Day.

"Yes, well. It is scientifically impossible for one person to read another person's mind," Rodney's sharp voice cut above the din of the celebration.

"Ah. A man of science. Then shall I offer the explanation as our scientists have explained it to us lay people? Or shall I simply offer a demonstration?" Elder Halyl offered.

"Uh, no. No one is broadcasting my thoughts for general consumption. It's not like any of these unevolved people can hope to understand the level of science that is constantly teeming through my mind."

Jennifer stepped forward. "I'm willing to be a guinea pig. It would be more interesting than a lot of the lab classes I suffered through in Med school."

"You sure, Doc?" Ronon was wary of any and all potential threats to the Doc.

"Well, yeah. What harm could there be in someone holding my hand and speaking?"

"I don't know, Doc. It sounds hinky to me." John added his two cents.

The elder smiled graciously. "Very well. The explanation first. Many of our people noticed several cullings ago that we were able to read another's mind with a touch. A group of scientists looked into it. Apparently, each person's brain operates on it's own unique wavelength. Once that wavelength is matched, it resonates between the two. Our people - some better than others - have been able to match their brainwave patterns to others."

Jennifer's smile brightened. "See, Colonel? It sounds to me like any risk would be on his part."

"Yeah, yeah. Scientific curiosity and all that," John gave in somewhat less than graciously.

She stepped over to the elder. "Is there anything I need to do? Think?"

"Uh, Doc?" John interrupted. "Nothing sensitive to home. Got it?" With Jennifer's nod, he relaxed marginally.

"Now, my dear." Elder Halyl smiled as he took her hand. "Why don't you think of someone you care about?"

A moment passed.

And another.

"So many people you care for in your young life. I see many of the faces here."

"Great observation." Rodney broke in. "All of us here are her friends. Unless you come up with anything specific or can describe someone not a part of this team, I'll be at least as confident calling a psychic for $5.99 a minute."

"Do you mind if I reveal certainties of what I saw?" the Elder asked Jennifer.

Jennifer's eyes grew a bit wide, but nodded in agreement.

"I believe it would be of interest to one of your party your feelings toward him. I am surprised you haven't told Ronon of them."

The whole room seemed to go into special effect mode. It felt like she was in a fish bowl with everybody looking at her. The walls seemed to wave and move. "I was getting around to that," she stammered.

"Look, that's not at all what I thought he'd reveal. I thought maybe my dad or something." Jennifer looked around the group. The walls were only barely settling down.

"I did see your father and the love you feel for him. But in truth, it is Ronon that overshadows everything in your mind." Elder Halyl whispered to her. "I apologize for any embarrassment I caused," he said a little louder.

All at once, it became too much for her. "I'd like to thank you, Elder for the wonderful meal. If you'll excuse me?" Jenn turned with as much dignity as she could muster and walked toward her room down the hall.

Ronon didn't even wait three heartbeats until he got up to follow her down the hall. "Jennifer!" Ronon hoped she'd slow down so he could catch up in just a few steps. Instead, she picked up her pace.

Two more turns and Ronon finally caught up with Jenn. "Jennifer, you could have talked to me."

"No. Really I couldn't. I'm not as brave as you. I'm not even as brave as you seem to think I am." Jenn kept shaking her head.

"I guess someone needs to look close to see the bravery. But would you agree to determined? You are a very determined woman."

"In some things. Maybe. But honestly, I'm terrified of being in love. It's all so new and scary."

Ronon smirked. "Scarier than me?"

Jenn rolled her eyes. "You're not scary to me. Never have been. But I don't know what to do. I've always known what to do."

"Jennifer, it's not like I know what to do either. But I think we can figure it out together."

"I hope so, Ronon. Because I really want us to work. I really want there to be an us."

Reviews are like ice cream! Please! With whipped cream and marachino cherries?


End file.
